What happened to him? I don't know him anymore
by Sr.MichaelBucket
Summary: The humans from the vault didn't exactly work out, so GlaDOS kidnaps the homeless. They make up 23 out if 24 of her subjects. The last one is rather inhuman. (GlaDOS X Wheatley. Rated out of caution for later.)


Humans, those so lost in the cold world on the outside, the desperate ones, would trust some so easily. It worked better when the person they trusted could talk much like them and act in a similar manner. It also helped to look like them. Though, she hated her artificial body so, she only needed to download herself into it every now and again. Waking a subject from cryo took so much work, like medical examinations to make sure their bodies worked well enough to test, making sure they didn't have brain damage, and, most importantly, weren't dead. When the A.I. did her first few scans of the subjects from the vault, half of them could not function properly and the others were dead. It was much easier and more time efficient to take already working, able-bodied, humans from the real world. The abandoned field over Aperture was a prime spot for the homeless to venture. If the creatures didn't already look into the elevator shaft, GlaDOS, the resident A.I. in control, would download herself into the artificial body and lure them into it.

It was true that it took some acting and a great amount of patience to finally get what she wanted, but it was a better than the alternative by far. She had already gathered over twenty subjects of many shapes and sizes. They were still being re-taught and trained with the testing supplies and it took some time, no more than waking a successful subject from cryo, though. She now walked down a row of cells, each containing a subject she'd taken from the world above. She had on a strange, skin tight, leather-like jump-suit that was white in most areas except the legs, arms, and collar, which were black. Long black hair hung half way down her black, parted far over to the right. It was quite an attractive form to adorn and one of the only she could fabricate. It was hard coming up with an entirely made-up body and, frankly, every time she did the face was alien and strange. Humans were sensitive towards the way things looked and that sort of appearance would push them away more than lure them.

They were like fish, attracted to the shining silver lure, over the dull, rusted hook, despite what was on the end of each. Looks were a powerful thing. She needed to look at least human. Caroline... Once thought deleted from her every memory, seemed to work her face into the A.I.'s "thoughts." Without a better alternative, this was the body GlaDOS chose to fabricate her android counterpart to resemble. It was made even better that Caroline was considered attractive.

GlaDOS came upon one of her favorite subjects and peered into the cell via the little window on the door. The man was bald, scarred and aggressive to say the least. He had the worst temper, the lowest of I.Q.s, but GlaDOS liked him because of the fits he threw when he couldn't figure something in the basic training course. He had yet to pass it. He was like television to the A.I.

GlaDOS looked away and continued down the hall. There at its end was a large, iron door, sleek, yet powerful. The window was small and the glass two inches thick. She peered in at one of her first creative android successes. He was the first body she had ever created to not look exactly like someone else, though he had many features that resembled other humans. She still needed somewhat of a template or perhaps many different ones to get it just right and seeing as his body looked so good, she may use the tactic to make herself a more suiting body.

The man inside sat there, motionless for a moment before turning to look at her through the window. His eyes glowed a deep blue, but, for some reason or another, he was no longer the innocent looking creature she used to know. He was always angry and ever quiet unless he needed to speak. He never tried to be smart or do anything productive or counterproductive. He had this hatred radiating off of him, yet it was never aimed at anyone. His black hair would sometimes fall in his face and he would smooth it back out of his eyes. A pair of round black glasses adorned his face and magnified the glow in his eyes. That blue, the bright glow no longer so full of life, could look into her soul if she had one...

GlaDOS opened the door, pulling a small black item from her pocket as a warning to him. She regretted making him taller and more muscular than her, but he WAS male and human males were usually like that. Making him frail and short wouldn't work out too well for testing, either. He needed to be strong. "How is my favorite moron doing today?" she asked in a frail attempt to get him to speak. He said nothing. He showed the same angry stare and made no other expression. "Guess what," she said, continuing, "You get to test today in one of my new chambers. I pulled out all the stops: acidic pools, turrets, gel, my new wall-mounted guns..."

He huffed, turning away from her, looking at the wall opposite of him. "Forgive me for not sharing your enthusiasm." The female A.I. was surprised that he'd even spoke, but kept a poker face.

"And I have a new 'track suit' for you to wear. The orange ones weren't exactly working for me. Reminds me of prison uniforms."

"I personally thought they worked perfectly for that exact reason." GlaDOS handed the other A.I. the suit. It was the same material as hers, but made to fit the male's body exactly. The suit was white except for the bottom of the shoes and some round-ish black spots on each hip. The collar, which covered the entire neck, was also black. The male stared at the suit for a moment, then looked at GlaDOS. She stood there for a moment before realizing what he wanted. She sighed and walked out of the cell, closing and locking the iron doors behind her. Within minutes, she was back in the cell, looking over the other A.I.'s appearance. The suit was form fitting and showed every indent on his body, every muscle curve. It would have seemed attractive if not on_ him_.

"I'll see you in the chamber lock in one hour. Be ready."


End file.
